


a sharp fix

by spikeymarshmallows



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Needles, Sibling Incest, needleplay, play piercing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikeymarshmallows/pseuds/spikeymarshmallows
Summary: "I need your help," Diego said as he leant against the door frame with forced casualness. "I need to get over the whole, you know, needle thing."Klaus rubbed his palms together gleefully.*Diego has decided that exposure therapy is the best way to help him get over his fear.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 14
Kudos: 148





	a sharp fix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cunninglinguist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunninglinguist/gifts).



> Not for those that are scared of needles, blood, etc. 
> 
> Please note: this is NOT a safety guide on how to do needle play. There's a lot more to it than this, but writing a Needleplay 101 was NOT the intention here. Writing RACK was not the intention here. I just wanted some needleplay to exist on Ao3. [Also, isopropyl is apparently no longer the Go-To, but like... I like the smell of it better, okay??]
> 
> Thank you to the evil cunninglinguist for encouraging this.

"I need your help," Diego said as he leant against the doorframe with forced casualness.

"What can I help you with, oh brother mine? Which kind of illicit substances does thou wish to acquire? I can get most things pretty easily but DMT always takes a little longer for some reason."

"What? No, I don't want drugs, you idiot."

"Well, that's not a very nice way to talk to someone you're asking to help with."

"You know what? Forget it," Diego huffed, standing up again and making moves to leave.

"Diego, no, wait!" Klaus threw one of his stuffed animals at Diego. It missed but Diego did stop. Klaus shot him a look. "What?"

Diego hesitated at the door, clenching and unclenching his hands. "Nah, it's stupid."

"Well now I _really_ wanna know!"

"You'll think it's stupid."

"I mean, probably. But that's never stopped you before."

Diego flipped him off.

"C'mon, man. I'm bored. Tell me. You know I can keep nagging."

Diego sighed heavily and crossed his arms again. "I need to get over the whole, you know, needle thing."

"Oh? Say more right now."

"I dunno, I figure you're into some kinky shit. Maybe you can help."

Klaus smiled wickedly. "Oh yes, I love needles."

"And I don't just mean because of…" Diego gestured at the inside of Klaus' elbows and the white scars that littered them.

"Oh no, no. I love this kind too. Gives such a wonderful rush." He hummed happily.

"You're such a pervert," Diego huffed.

"But a pervert that can help you out with this little problem."

"But a pervert that can help me out, yes," Diego said with a sigh.

Klaus rubbed his palms together gleefully.

As Klaus wiped the alcohol across Diego's chest, he felt Diego tense under his hands. 

"Relax," Klaus said soothingly.

"Are you sure that's the right kind of stuff?"

"First of all, if you're going to be topping from the bottom, you can find someone else to help you. Second of all, yes, I know it is. And third, please, you go out and get the shit kicked out of you all the time; as if you're stressing about it not being the right shit."

"Then why doesn't it sting?"

"Because your skin isn't broken, dipshit."

Diego exhaled shakily and closed his eyes and clenched his jaw.

"At least _try_ to enjoy it," Klaus said as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm not here to enjoy it. I'm here to get over this stupid fear."

"Everyone's gotta be scared of something," Klaus said absently as he grabbed another wipe and did another circle, going from the inside out.

"No, they don't. I don't," Diego argued.

"Whatever you say, dear," Klaus said. He rolled his neck out, enjoying the way it cracked.

Diego looked down at his chest and then back at the ceiling. He was going unnaturally pale.

"You look like you're about to be executed by lethal injection."

"Do I?" Diego asked, his voice sounding distant. He swallowed.

"We don't have to do this," Klaus said for what had to be the tenth time. He lightly pinched Diego's skin, checking for areas where the skin came away more easily from the muscle.

"We're gonna do it," Diego said, gritting his teeth. "Just… Do it already."

Klaus shrugged. That was as good as any consent. He extracted a sleeve of needles from their box, pushing them through the paper so they'd be ready when he needed them.

"Okay, I'm gonna start small," Klaus said. "They'll sting more, but I figure it's better to start that way. Build up that sexy, sexy adrenaline and endorphins so you're ready to take the bigger stuff."

Diego nodded, still looking like he was gonna be sick.

"Do you want me to stop if you pass out?" Klaus asked as he pulled the first needle from it's casing.

"Uh…"

"I'll stop. No point to this if you're not even awake to process it." He smirked. "So don't pass out because I'm gonna enjoy the hell out of this."

He pushed the needle in easily, threading it in and out of the skin on Diego's pec.

Diego inhaled sharply, eyes going wide.

"Jesus, you couldn't have warned me?" he snapped.

"Nah, you'd have just panicked. See, that wasn't so bad. Hurts less than a pinch." He pinched Diego, just to prove a point.

"Hey, ow!"

"You'll get over it," Klaus told him. He contemplated changing his gloves but then shrugged internally; he'd only touched skin he'd already cleaned. He slipped another needle in beside the first, impressed with himself when it was just as neat and even.

Diego gasped again and frowned at him.

Klaus shrugged unapologetically and quickly worked through the row of five, laying them out one after another. He admired his handiwork when that was done.

Diego's skin had gone clammy and his breathing was still sharp. He kept opening and closing his eyes, looking at the needles on his chest and then looking away quickly, as if staring at them too long might cause more damage.

"You okay?" Klaus asked. "Just take a second to breathe."

"I am breathing," Diego snapped, but visibly forced himself to take a longer, slower breath in, hold it, and then out.

"See, that's not so bad, right?"

"Uh, I don't know about that," Diego said.

"Nah, look, it's an itty bitty baby needle," Klaus said, voice high like he was talking to a child. He held up one of the needles for Diego to see. "It's so cute, right?"

"Cute," Diego said weakly.

"Hush, you're fine. Look, it's easy!" Klaus threaded the needle through the top layer of his own arm without so much as blinking.

"Jesus, Klaus! You didn't even clean the area," Diego said, almost aghast.

Klaus had to laugh. "You throw yourself at the mercy of idiots on the street, but you freak out that I have a little needle without drenching myself in alcohol first?" He shrugged, and played with the hub of the needle. "Besides, it's not as if I haven't done far, far worse."

Diego grimaced. "Thanks for constantly reminding me." He shook his head to himself and lay back again.

Klaus played with the hub of the needle, twisting it a touch and watching as the skin went white under the tightness. He shook his head to himself and then smiled at Diego.

"Ready for some more?"

Diego clenched his eyes shut, clenched his teeth, and then nodded. "Do it."

"W-what do the different colours m-mean?" Diego asked, apparently so intrigued that he didn't even look angry about the stutter.

Klaus had managed to continue the row down Diego's chest, and had even moved to a bigger size. Diego seemed to be handling it okay.

"It's different sizes," Klaus said. "So we've got 27's here," he poked the first five he'd inserted, "25's… So the higher the number the smaller the size." He turned around to the boxes and pointed at them. "Those are 23's, 21's. And I've got some 18's but… That's the next level. But they're cute! They're pink!"

Diego frowned.

Uh-oh. Diego saw that as a challenge.

"Nope, 18's are _not_ for beginners, least of all beginners that are _scared of needles_." Klaus couldn't believe he was—possibly for the first time in their lives—trying to talk Diego _out_ of doing something stupid, rather than actively encouraging it.

"I can take it," Diego said stubbornly.

"We'll see about that," Klaus said chirpily. "In that case…" He reached for the box of 21's rather than the 23's he'd been contemplating. "If you wanna step it up, let's see how you go with this." He arched an eyebrow, waiting to see if Diego was going to back out.

"Do it."

Klaus grinned wickedly and uncapped.

The needle was longer than the others had been, so he threaded it through Diego's skin twice. Diego's eyes fluttered shut.

But…

_Oh._

That… That wasn't at all what he'd expected.

Klaus did the next one, watching Diego's face more carefully this time. Diego bit his lip as he did but that certainly didn't look like a panicked or pained response.

He did another few.

_Holy shit._

Diego was getting hard in his boxers. Holy shit.

"Reckon we can do a few more at this size?"

Diego met his eyes; he nodded.

Klaus pressed them in, forming a neat little circle on Diego's lower pec. Diego whimpered.

Klaus looked back at his face. Without breaking eye contact, he slipped another three in. Diego's breathing came in sharper and faster, but oh boy, that was _not_ a panicked reaction.

"So… I'm getting the slightest impression that you rather like the larger sizes," Klaus mused. He rested his chin in his hands.

Diego looked down at himself, then back up to Klaus. "I… I guess."

Klaus hesitated. He didn't want to push too far and scare him off, but Klaus had always been one to push at the very edges of what was sane, and then try to step beyond it… just to see what would happen.

"Wanna go bigger?"

Diego's expression was nervous but quickly shifted into resolute. He nodded sharply. 

Klaus leaned behind him to grab the box, grabbing a few of the big boys and laying them on Diego's stomach.

Diego was trembling violently, his lower lip wobbling. But he didn't look scared now.

Oh yeah, that adrenaline had well and truly hit.

Klaus snapped his gloves off and pulled on a fresh pair, rubbing alcohol over them.

"Not gonna lie," Klaus said as he waited for it to dry, "but the smell of isopropyl kinda gives me a boner these days."

Diego let out a startled laugh. "You're so fucked up."

Klaus nodded at the tent in Diego's boxers. "Apparently I'm not the only one."

"Shut up," Diego muttered, looking away.

"You know that has never ever worked on me," Klaus teased, picking up the sleeve of needles.

"Yes it has."

Klaus hummed. "I don't know if it counts if you can only shut me up by shoving your cock in my mouth."

"It totally does."

"Wonder if these will make you come untouched," Klaus mused.

Diego rolled his eyes. "Just get on with it."

Klaus rolled his neck out again, studying Diego's chest. He'd need to do this backwards, which he hadn't done in a while. Whatever. Diego would probably dig it, the sick fuck.

Diego inhaled sharply, going tense as soon as the needle hit his skin.

"You need to just… breathe," Klaus instructed softly as he carefully threaded it through the skin over the bottom of Diego's ribs. "Breathe out and—there we go. Good boy." Diego relaxed, breathing shaky. "Just keep breathing; makes it hurt less. Unless, of course, that's what you want."

"Jesus fucking christ," Diego said weakly. "I sure as fuck felt that one."

"Told you they weren't for beginners."

"Fuck you. It's fine. I could take it."

Klaus shrugged and moved to the second one. "You know, you're only trying to prove something to yourself here. I think you've done great for a beginner. Heck, for someone that's done it a few times."

Diego looked off to the side but didn't say anything. He gasped once the needle pierced the skin but Klaus watched as he took pains to breathe deeply. Out of the corner of his eye, he was pretty sure he saw Diego's boxers twitch.

"You're so fucked up," Klaus said with a laugh. "You're getting off on this, you sick pervert."

Diego flipped him off, still not looking at him.

Klaus did another three before he stopped. That was more than enough, particularly for a first time.

Diego's chest was flushed and bright where the skin was pierced, and blood ran from some of the sharps. Klaus admired his handiwork. He'd done a pretty good job, now that he looked at it.

Diego's breathing slowed down again, but there was still a tremble in his muscles. God, that adrenaline had to feel good right about now.

On a whim, Klaus flicked the hubs of the needle, enjoying the way it made Diego gasp. He waited for Diego to breathe normally again before gripping one of them and slowly turning it so the skin twisted. Diego's mouth fell open and his eyes fluttered shut.

"Nice, huh?" Klaus teased.

"Uh, not… not sure that's the w-w-word I'd use for it."

It shouldn't have done it for him. It should _not _be doing it for him, but hearing that stutter… It made his cock twitch. He almost felt bad. The stutter came out of fear, and anger, but… He knew from experience that it also came out when Diego was really hot for it.__

__  
_ _

He was probably all three right now.

Klaus twisted several more, and Diego arched minutely into the touch, eyes fluttering shut.

"I can't believe you're getting off on this," Klaus said wickedly. "Who'd have thunk it?"

"Fuck you," Diego said weakly, gasping again as Klaus twisted one of the bigger needles.

Klaus nodded at Diego's clothed erection.

"Want me to do something about that?"

With a trembling lip, Diego nodded furiously. Klaus smirked.

Klaus sank down on Diego's cock slowly; it had been a while and Diego had always been impressively endowed, even when they'd been teenagers and fooling around in the attic in their moments of free time. Klaus had been so desperate to just sit on his cock, he'd barely swiped some lube over himself and Diego's cock before sitting on it.

He let his head fall back, eyes falling shut. God, it was almost too much, and it felt _so good_. Klaus really did like to play on the edges of what was sane, and he sure as fuck was going to be feeling this tomorrow.

Once he was fully seated, he brought his head back up and looked at Diego through lidded eyes.

"I'm almost disappointed you didn't come straight away."

"F-f-fuck you," Diego said with no heat behind it. "I'm not fifteen anymore."

"I know," Klaus said, shifting slightly to get his body used to the stretch. "But you're so fucking hot for these needles, I gotta say…" He trailed off and winked. He leant forward slowly, planting his hands on either side of Diego's head, and kissed him. It started as a mere brush of the lips but deepened quickly. Diego bit his lower lip, sucking it into his mouth, making Klaus moan at the little hint of pain.

Klaus pulled back, smirking. He moved his hands to rest against Diego's chest, being careful to avoid any needles. He started sliding up and down on Diego's cock, letting his head fall back as he adjusted.

"God," he murmured, "forgot how big your dick is."

Diego stared up at him with lidded eyes, looking only half present. His hands gripped Klaus' hips _hard_. His nails, blunt as they were, dug into his skin.

Fuck, it felt so fucking good.

Klaus kept his movements slow so he had better balance, and brought his hand up to some of the needles. He flicked them again and as Diego gasped, he twisted them _hard_. Diego whimpered, head falling back.

"F-f-f—" he breathed out.

"Good?" Klaus cooed.

Diego nodded. When Klaus caught his gaze again, his eyes were glazed, creased with obvious pleasure.

"Who'da thunk you'd be such a filthy masochist?" Klaus teased, really twisting some of the others, the blood starting to run in little rivulets down Diego's chest.

RIP Diego's sheets.

Whatever, Diego was probably used to getting blood on them anyway.

"Should've had you pegged as a masochist, honestly," Klaus got out, really fucking himself down on Diego's dick now. "The way you just run towards danger. You probably like the pain. Come home from kicking ass and just jerk off to the pain. Or do you go find some pretty thing and fuck them?"

Diego's eyes rolled back as Klaus really sank into a rhythm now, just touching and twisting and moving the needles constantly so that there was a never ending rush of pain.

"B-b-both," Diego managed to get out before gritting his teeth.

"And people say I'm the pervy one."

"You are," Diego shot back.

"Takes one to know one."

"Didn't realise we were still in scho—" Diego cut off with a gasp as Klaus twisted one of the larger needles and then pushed the tip into another section of skin so it was stuck in its spun position.

"Oh, what the fuck?" Diego said as he looked down at it.

Klaus grinned wickedly and pulled the needle back so that it spun free.

Diego's hips bucked up and Klaus moaned as he fucked hard up into Klaus. Klaus' eyes rolled back.

"Oh fuck me, that's good," Klaus got out, biting his lower lip. The steady rush of power, the smell of alcohol and latex and blood and sweat, the way Diego looked beneath him. Christ, Klaus was only fucking human here.

"God, you're so fucking good," Klaus got out, feeling some innate need to tell Diego just how perfect he was.

When Klaus looked down at Diego again, his cheeks were so beautifully flushed. Diego's eyes were starting to fill and when he blinked, tears fell down to his temples.

Oh fuck. Oh _fuck_. Klaus hadn't known he was into that. Oh god, he wanted to see more of that. And he had a feeling it was not the pain that had brought this reaction out in Diego.

"Yes, c'mon baby, let go. Feels good, right?"

Diego nodded, blinking more tears down his face. His lower lip trembled and his breathing was coming in sobs now.

"God, you're doing so fucking good. You took so much for your first go; sure as hell beat me and my first go. You took it so well, and you're so fucking horny for it."

Diego opened his mouth to say something, but Klaus didn't want to hear it. Before Diego could get out more than a stuttered "K", Klaus pushed two fingers into his mouth, hooking them behind Diego's lower teeth.

Diego moaned again, eyes rolling back. Klaus shook Diego's head with his two fingers, getting up close to him again, and growling, "god, you're such a good boy. You're just taking it, letting me use your cock. Not even biting me, even though I know you wanna."

As if in retaliation, Diego gently closed his teeth around Klaus' fingers. Klaus grinned and instead of trying to draw away, pushed his fingers further into Diego's mouth, until Diego was coughing and gagging.

"There'll be none of that, thank you," Klaus said breathlessly, smirking despite himself.

Diego grinned at him, loosening his bite just enough to let Klaus' fingers come back to rest behind his teeth again. Drool was running down his chin and the corners of his mouth now. He looked so fucking debauched, all drool, and tears, and blood, and still wearing that cheeky fucking smile.

Klaus laughed and kissed him as best he could with his fingers still in Diego's mouth. When he drew away, he used his free hand to twist-twist-twist one of the needles and then yanked it out.

Diego groaned, and he fucked up harder into Klaus.

"Fuck yes," Klaus got out through gritted teeth. "Fuck, you're so fucking hot, 'ego." He ran two fingers through the little river of blood he'd just unleashed, and brought them to his mouth, licking, and wiping the blood across his lips.

Diego stuttered out his name, muffled through Klaus' fingers, and his eyes closed again.

"You close?" Klaus asked, leaning in again, and instead of kissing him this time, licking at the tears that dripped down Diego's temple.

Diego nodded furiously as he moaned an affirmative.

"C'mon then. Be a good boy and come for me, I wanna feel it. Wanna feel you come in me. Such a good, perfect boy for me." Klaus twisted another needle and yanked it out, and Diego _wailed_ , and fuck, that was it. His hips bucked up harder into Klaus, and he bit down on Klaus' fingers, moaning desperately.

Klaus' own orgasm was so close, but he couldn't spare a hand to jerk himself off. And then, he felt Diego's hand curling over his cock, hard and firm and too dry, but god, Klaus was not in a position to complain.

He barely had a second to think _fuck fuck fuck, don't come on the needles_ before his orgasm swamped him and the decision was taken from his hands anyway.

He couldn't remember the last time he had come so hard, white overtaking his vision, and making his limbs feel like jelly in an instant.

Breathing hard, he let his fingers slip from Diego's mouth, wiping them absently on the pillowcase beside Diego's head.

Diego's eyes were still glassy and shiny with tears but he was smiling. Klaus was still snuggling to catch his breath, but he needed to… He needed to handle other things. He eased off Diego with a gasp and a shudder. Fuck. Yep. He was _definitely_ going to be feeling that tomorrow. Maybe, if he was lucky, Diego would fuck him again in the meantime, make it so he'd be feeling it all week instead.

Klaus grabbed some wipes to clean up the mess on Diego's stomach, grimacing that some of his come had landed on the needles.

"Welp," Klaus said, looking down at Diego. "Clean up is going to be almost as fun as stabbing you was." He grabbed the isopropyl with a wicked grin. "Now, this is gonna sting."

"Aren't you gonna cover all of them?" Diego asked. This time, his voice was more curious than judgemental.

Klaus placed another _Disney Princess_ bandaids on one of the larger wounds.

"Nah," he said. "Only the bad ones. They'll heal just fine without. Plus," he grinned wickedly, "you get to watch them bruise up, and poke 'em and they're fun."

"I'm not gonna poke them," Diego said with a frown.

"Of course you won't," Klaus said, patting his shoulder condescendingly. Klaus poked one of the bandaid-covered areas, and relished the way Diego gasped in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

Diego glared at him.

"You did good, by the way," Klaus said, inspecting the red marks to double-check there weren't any other spots he needed to cover. "Like, that was a solid fuckin' effort, even for someone that wasn't a beginner."

"Yeah, well," Diego said, looking off to the side awkwardly.

"We should definitely do that again," Klaus continued, finally snapping his gloves off, satisfied that everything was clean.

Diego didn't look at him, but he nodded slowly. "Yeah. Yeah, uh. We should." His voice was hoarse, and god, Klaus loved it.

He hurriedly shoved his stuff away, figuring he could clean it all up properly later, and climbed across Diego to sit on his hips again.

He leaned in to kiss Diego, slow and deep and steady. When he pulled away, he gripped Diego's chin with two firm fingers, preventing Diego from looking away. Their faces a scarce inch from each other, Klaus murmured, "good boy," again.

Diego coloured and bit his lip. "Thank you," he whispered.

Klaus grinned, and leaned in to kiss him again.


End file.
